


roses in full bloom

by catraturnedmegay



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disaster Gays, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School, Humor, Instagram, Snapchat, Social Media, Swearing, Texting, earnold hutcherson is a ghost, everyone's gay i guess, ghost sets up gay mess, haunted phone, i try and be funny, they're in high school and its pretty lit ;)), um idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catraturnedmegay/pseuds/catraturnedmegay
Summary: how a haunted phone sets Catra up with her longtime crush, Adora Greyskull





	roses in full bloom

**Author's Note:**

> yet another catradora fic. do i have problems? yes  
> at least its not klance pff what
> 
> its a trashy high school fic with social media (I actually wanted to make it a social media fic,, like the ones u find on wattpad ewww) and its not angsty which is weird for me. i mean im pretty proud bc its like 8,800 words which is pretty cool and i spent quite a while writing this, plus editing. its probably my longest fic like, ever and im reasonably happy with it :))  
> but honestly? the ghost is the best part of the story

**_ROSES IN FULL BLOOM_ **

 

* * *

 

_are u sure ur not a furry?_

_goddamit im not a fucking furry u_

_shitbag_

**_OR –_ **

 

how a haunted phone sets Catra up with her long time crush, Adora Greyskull

 

* * *

 

 

.

Catra has never in her life wanted more than to fake her own death, run away to Peru and live a life of solitude with just Catra and her llamas.

   That’s what they have in Peru, right? Llamas?

   It doesn’t matter – llamas are not the point right now, even if they are arguably the sweetest creatures on the planet. The _real_ point is, Catra needs to run and hide and preferably disappear forever.

   Well maybe not _forever_ forever but for a little while at least.

   Ms. Weaver smirks at her, almost as if she knows what Catra is thinking (honestly, Catra wouldn’t put it past her – ‘Weaver is capable of all sorts of awful things and reading minds actually wouldn’t surprise her) and _god,_ she hates that bitch more than the awful 3am going ons in the furry community (not that she is part of it, okay ladies and gentlemen) and that is saying something because said 3am going ons are actually very, very nasty (again she knows about these going ons from a friend, she isn’t actually involved in that community, thank you and goodnight.)

   Now the golden question – why would one be considering faking ones death at only 9.34 this fine Tuesday morning?

   Well because Adora Greyskull had made her way up to the board to solve some equations and Catra had made a couple of comments under her breath (mainly about Adora’s smartarse and all the things Catra could do with it) and yes _okay –_ she admits that saying sexual comments about your worst enemy can only lead to trouble but _damn,_ god definitely knew what she was doing when Adora was born and Catra can’t help it if everytime she sees Adora her heart does a rapid tap solo. Saying lewd comments under her breath is her way of coping with her massive gay crush.

   A massive gay crush on her _worst_ _enemy_.

   However somehow ‘Weaver had heard her say said sexual comments acbout _Adora’s arse_ (which actually shouldn’t be possible because Scorpia sits right next to Catra, and never _ever_ gives her strange looks and neither do any other students in the class) and it is never a good thing when your least favourite teacher who hates you almost as much as you hate her, has heard your lewd comments about a star pupils arse.

   So in other words, Catra is majorly and royally _screwed._

“Would you like to repeat what you said to the class, Catra?” asks the literally personification of evil and _god no,_ of course she doesn’t want to repeat what she said – is Ms. Weaver stupid?

   Unfortuantly no, Ms. Weaver is far from stupid and despite looking like she’s come straight out of an ad for heroin addicts, she is dangerous.

   She can lorde this over Catra, forcing her to do every evil thing that ‘Weaver has thought up and _ugh_ , Catra shudders at the thought. ‘Weaver probably has an evil plan to take over the school and turn it into some sort of brainwashing camp and then she’d brainwash all the students into something like _taking over the world._

Okay, Catra may be exagerating just a little but _still!_ this is bad.

   Ms. Weaver shoots Catra an evil look and it looks like she’s still waiting for an answer to her question. But _really,_ how on earth is Catra supposed to respond? She doesn’t want her worst enemy knowing what she truly thinks about her and she doesn’t want the whole of Tuesday mornings algebra class to know either.

   She decides to go with an answer that will put ‘Weaver in her place. “Um not exactly, no thanks.”

   Scorpia hisses an “ooh _, nice_ one,” under her breath.

   The whole class turns to stare at Catra as they sense a full scale confrontation. 

   Adora is looking as well. 

   Her grey eyes are curious and _god,_ what is Catra to do. Pretty girls are her weakness, especially honour roll, dumb jocks like Adora. Especially girls with hair like sunshine and a smile always present upon their unfairly _gorgous_ face.

   Pity they hate each other.

   “Oh really?” Ms Weaver says, effectively breaking Catra out of her Adora indused daydream, and she arches a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

   (that is the weird thing about ‘Weaver. Like she might have looked like she’s just come from rehab but at least she has great eyebrows. It is pretty much the only thing going for her.

   Well that and her startling evil intellect.)

   Ms. Weaver smirks and Catra _shudders_ which she is a bit ashamed of but honestly –  ‘Weaver is pretty fucking scary. “Well, I’d happen to think that A- “

   And then Kyle falls off his chair with a thunderous crash and it looks like he’s brought down Lonnie with him.

   ( _“oh for fuck’s sake, Kyle!”_ )

   (“ _shit, I’m sorry – mum says I’m useless too – ow, I think I just broke my arm._ ”)

   Catra lets out a sigh of relief and her whole body relaxes as ‘Weaver turns her attention to the cries of pain and tears writhing on the floor.

   (“ _pull yourself together Kyle, you’re seventeen years old and you’ve fallen off your chair for the fifth time this year.”_ )

   ( _“I know, I know – but its hard, you know?”_ )

   ( _“It’s hard staying upright on your chair?”)_

(“ _yes exactly, I knew you’d understand!”_ )

   ( _“Kyle, you are a disgrace.”_ )

   Entrapta shoots her a curious glance as Catra sinks her head down onto the desk, although she can’t tell if it is because of the whole _thing_ with Ms. Weaver or if it is just because Entrapta literally studies human beings as a side project.

   Catra is wagering it on the latter.

   She lets out a muffled groan and for the second time that day, Catra longs for Peru and her llamas.

 

.

It is 4.30pm and Catra is in the public library surrounded by other desperate high-school students either _A_ ) giving each other STD’s, or _B_ ) crying into their fat-free, soy-milk, vegan, tumeric lattes and expensive Macbook Pro’s.

   Catra hates the library.

   But she has a shittonne of homework and exams are fast approaching (hence the various breakdowns she sees from her fellow year twelves. Daily.) and despite only _looking_ like a complete failure, Catra actually doesn’t want to fail.

   Yes, she admits it – she’s been a slacker for most of her life and she’s just barely scraped through her classes for the past couple of years but _hello!_ It’s year twelve and she has to get her life in order.

   So Catra’s starting with completing her homework.

   Well, at least she would be dutifully filling out an essay on how _pop music is killing their culture_ or whatever stupid topic her lit teacher has given her to do if it isn’t for the fact that she is currently scrolling through her Instagram feed.

   Or more accurately, she is scrolling through Adora’s feed; all selfies, beaches and sunsets. Catra scoffs because _how basic can you get_ and she sighs because _fuck, how pretty can one girl be._

Her captions are insperational – nothing like Catra’s ironic, memeworthy ones – no, she is all _friends are the family we chose_ , and _nothing is holding you back._ Catra takes a deep breath; she is suffering from an overload of Adora’s wide grin and messy, messy, _sunshine_ hair that she just wants run her hands through.

   Her heart aches a little.

   They are worst enemies – or at least thats what Catra likes to think. In reality they don’t talk much, apart from the occasional snide remark or the fierce glares in sport class. They fight over the top spot in Lit because thats the only class that Catra is even good at but they never really have heated discussions that border on sexual tension.

   Catra likes to think that their intense glares in sport class may have some tiny spark of attraction but mainly they border on annoyance that Catra is actually quite good at running and _of course_ Adora has to be top at everything.

   They are competetive but not overly so – just in a way that makes Catra think that _maybe_ there could be something there.

.

   ( They used to be friends, best friends even. But that was many years ago, and that was while they used to be neighbours.

   Come year six, Adora moved houses and Catra didn’t see her until year seven – first year of highschool. By then Adora had new friends, a whole squad even. 

   There is Bow and Glimmer who Catra despises, Mermista – all sarcastic comments and side-eyes, Seahawk – some drama kid who is _always_ the lead in productions, Perfuma – sort of hippy but really sweet and Catra cannot bring herself to hate her, no matter how hard she tries. Then there is Frosta – Perfuma’s younger sister who is fierce and rude (Catra doesn’t get how they’re related) and finally, Spineralla and Netossa – Eternia High’s golden couple.

   They all are nice and sweet and they all get good grades and they’re popular and _ugh,_ Catra can’t stand them.

  She hates how Adora never acknowledged her until Catra took her top spot in year eight english and beat her in all her running races.

   She hates how Adora does funny things to her stomach and causes her heart to flutter.

   She wants to hate _Adora_ but some part of her insistantly says that it could never happen.

   No, Catra could never hate Adora. )

.

As Catra has an internal crisis about her gay crush, her shitty phone spazes out, flashes a quick purple of all colours, and flicks all the way to the start of Adora’s feed, all the way to Adora’s _first ever instagram post._

And its a horse.

   Well technically its a selfie with Adora and the horse but still.

   _A fucking horse._

   It’s an alright photo (Adora is smiling her sunshine smile and the horse is actually looking at the camera)  but its just so... _cringy._ There is a light pink artsy hipster type filter and the caption – _dear god, the caption:_

**“** _my best friend who I can always rely on._ **”**

   Catra lets out a snort and the couple opposite her who have been trying their hardest to have sex with their clothes on, shoot her a curious look.

   She ignores them and immediately screenshots the photo, flicks over to Snapchat and proceeds to send the picture to Scorpia and Entrapta who she _knows_ will piss themselves stupid when they see it.

   Or – that’s what she would have done if Adora hadn’t sent her a snap (it isn’t a big deal, Adora has literally everyone on snpachat and as a result, literally everyone has Adora’s snapchat, no big deal at all) and subsequently she has accidently opened the photo (and its a mirror selfie - _ugh-_ with her in exercise clothes and ‘streaks’ written in red). Catra spends an embarasingly long time staring at that photo and sighing in sexual distress but her pining is abruptly cut short as her phone decides to spazz out and flash purple (again), and then it proceeds to _send_ the horse selfie _to Adora._

It sends the screenshot of Adora’s _first ever instagram post_ to _Adora Greyskull._

The Adora Greyskull, most popular girl in year twelve.

   From Catra.

   “Oh no, no no no, _fuck_ no,” Catra mutters but _its okay, its all under control,_ she can still unsend the stupid photo and she can still redeem herself in the eyes of god (who is probably shaking her head at the disaster in front of her).

   However, her phone must hate her or something because it shudders, and the screen turns a brilliant purple and then it decides to promptly die.

   “Oh fuck me!” Catra screams and she is so pissed off and miserable and her whole world is falling down around her. And then she is realising that she is in a library. A very public library.

   The couple dry humping manage to stop and stare at her, and a few people in the midst of their breakdowns, look up from their tumeric lattes or whatever they are and shoot her curious glances. Once boy stands up eagerly and goes to approach her, the words ‘ _how about tonight_ ,’ fresh upon his lips before Catra sends him such a glare that he staggers, almost as if he is physially wounded.

   With that, Catra stands up, grabs her stuff and walks out of the library, clutching the tattered remains of her dignity.

.

 

**_Instagram_ **

 

**scorpia.an**

hey, mum says u can

stay the night 

**catr.a**

i fucking hate everything

okay relatable

can u bring snacks pls

k fine

entraptas bringing drinks  

five bucks she turns up with

little juice boxes

um I think she’s going to bring apple juice

tell her to bring vodka

its been a long dat

day*

mood

but oh no what happened

_SEEN 5.38pm._

 

_._

Catra is a mess.

   Like the type of mess that needs at least two cleaners to clean because its that big and _messy._

She takes another sip of her apple-juice mixed with vodka. Right now there is more vodka than apple juice in her cup because she has had _quite_ a day. “I think my phone is haunted.”

   “Are you sure?” asks Scorpia, already starting to look nervous. Her dark eyes scan the room nervously and Catra almost smiles.

   She pulls her phone out of her pocket (fully charged) and chucks it on Scorpia’s fluffy carpet. “Look at it!”

   “Um it looks just like an ordianary phone to me,” says Entrapta. “Besides the numerous scratches of course. Actually maybe that makes it more normal. Scorpia?”

   “Yeah?”

   “Do scratches make a phone look more normal?”

   “I-I mean it depends. If the scratches are kinda normal looking, then yeah. But if the scratches are long and thin and glowing green,” and she shudders, “then ooh boy, you’re in trouble.”

   “But then that poses the question,” Entrapta sits forwards and her long, purple dyed hair falls across her shoulders. “What makes a scratch normal?”

   Both Catra and Scorpia are stumped. Entrapta takes a swig of her apple juice (no vodka) and lets out a satisfied burp.

   “Anyway,” and here Catra bursts in because she has something fucking important to say, doesn’t she. “Anyway, the point is that my phone is looking all innocent and shit right now. But!” and she bursts forwards causing both Scorpia and Entrapta to jump, and Scorpia even spills a little of her drink. “but sometimes, it goes all spazzy-”

   “What the fuck does spazzy mean?” Scorpia asks, brow furrowed in confusion.

   “Kinda weird and jumpy,” says Catra impatiently and she has to finish her point goddamnit! “But yes it goes spazzy and it randomly heats up and,” she lowers her voice for dramatic effect, “it flashes purple!”

   Scorpia gasps and shifts backwards from said phone, which is lying innocently in front of her.

   “Well everyone knows purple is the colour of ghosts,” says Entrapta matter of factly. “So -”

   “-hang on what? Who knows purple is the colour of ghosts?” asks Scorpia, face twisted up in her classic _what the fuck_ expression.

   “Everyone,” says Entrapta briskly. “So what you -”

   “-no, I thought ghosts were like, white and ghosty,” says Catra, emphasising her words with a vague swirl of her hands.

   “Ghosty?” And Scorpia is even more confused.

   “You know, like sorta,” Catra searches for the right word. “See through and misty, kinda like a cloud but not.”

   Entrapta narrows her eyes. “Transparent?”

   “Yes! That’s it!” And it is, it’s the word that Catra has been searching for and now Entrapta has said it and god, she loves that girl.

   But not as much as Adora.

   Catra suspects that she is a bit drunk.

   “Well yes, I suppose they could be transparent,” says Entrapta knowledgly, “but they are a purple transparent colour.”

   “Oooh.” Scorpia nods her understanding.

   Catra stares at Entrapta with her tanned skin and her delicate features. Both her hair and eyes are purple. Well her eyes are a kind of pinkish but her hair! Now _that_ is purple. So if purple is a ghost colour, wouldn’t that make Entrapta a ghost? Catra chooses to remain silent. She doesn’t really want to know.

   Scorpia catches onto Catra’s thoughts and stares at Entrapta with wide, dark eyes. She however, has no such qualms about asking their friend. “Hey Entrapta?”

   “Yes?”

   “You say purple is the colour of ghosts?”

   “Yes.”

   “Your hair is purple.”

   Entrapta narrows her eyes. “Are you acusing me of being a ghost?”

   “Yes.” Scorpia nods her head, determined.

   Before Entrapta can launch into a tirade of _how dare you assume I’m a ghost, you can’t just guess people’s race or species like that, god you’re so white_ and Scorpia would reply with an outraged _I’m asian! What the fuck!_ Catra interupts. “I don’t think she’s a ghost because she’s not transparent. I can still touch her – my hand doesn’t go through her.”

   Scorpia reaches out a cautious hand to test out Catra’s words and then gets promptly slapped away by Entrapta’s flashing eyes. “I’m not a ghost you _idiot_!”

   They lapse into a silence, Entrapta sipping at her apple juice, Scorpia deciding to lay on her back and Catra staring in suspicion at her phone – which is currently doing its best to play the part of an innocent phone being accused of being haunted.

   “I think that my phone made me send that snap to Adora,” she admits glumly and gulps down the rest of her drink with a dejected sigh.

   “Oh!” and Scorpia gasps excitedly and sits upwards in one smooth motion. “Maybe its a ghost match maker!”

   Entrapta nods and her rose coloured eyes are wide. “Yes! Maybe the ghost was so lonely up wherever ghosts hang out -”

   “-ghostland,” supplies Scorpia.

   “-yes, and it saw you, Catra, and though to itself ‘ _oh, I’m pretty lonely, I’d better help this mess_ ’ - that’s you, Catra – the mess, incase you were wondering -”

   Catra nods her thanks.

   “And then it was like ‘ _I’m a ghost, I think I’ll do some ghostly stuff and set up this mess and her crush,_ ’ and then it made you send that snap to Adora and then it made your phone die so you couldn’t unsend it, and then when your phone undied -”

   “I don’t think undied is a word -”

   “Entrapta, I think you’ve had too much apple juice -”

   “ - and when it undied,” repeats Entrapta, stubbornly ignoring Scorpia and Catra. “When it undied it made sure that Adora had seen the snap. Speaking of Adora, has she replied?”

   Catra stares in wonder at her purple haired friend. “Entrapta, you are a genius!”

   “I am?” Entrapta asks.

   “Of course you are,” says Scorpia warmly, and the two exchange a smile.

   “I reckon a ghost is our best explanation for this weird series of events,” explains Catra. “It makes the most sense. I mean what type of phone flashes purple?”

   “A haunted one,” says Entrapta gravely and both Scorpia and Catra nod in agreement.

   “Anyway I haven’t checked my phone since Scorpia told me to come over,” Catra says. “I have no idea if she’s even seen it.”

   “Of course she has,” Scorpia says and Catra’s heart slumps. “The ghost would have made sure of it.”

   Catra reaches for her drink before realising that its empty. She grabs the vodka bottle and takes a swig, allowing the alcohol to burn its way down her throat and stomach and heart until she feels so so brave. 

   “We should name the ghost,” suggests Scorpia and Entrapta nods in agreement.

   Catra agrees. If a ghost is messing around with her life then she at least needs a name. “Hey ghost!” she yells and Scorpia hurridly shushes her, saying something about how hard her mum will whoop her if she gets woken up, but that isn’t important, what’s important is finding out this ghosts name.

   Suddenly Catra’s phone flashes a brilliant purple and the three girls leap together, all wide eyes and beating hearts. It flashes again, once, twice and _it doesn’t stop._

   Scorpia’s room is like a fucking _light show_ and Entrapta lets out a little whimper. “Turn it off!”

   “How?” cries Catra and she reaches out a tentative hand toward her phone. Her fingers don’t burn up or do anything _ghostly_ and weird, so she takes that as a positive sign and Catra  scoops her phone up and its _still_ flashing that bright, brilliant purple. She then proceeds to smack the phone several times, cursing between smacks. “turn,” - _smack-_ “off,” - _smack-_ “you,” - _smack-_ “fucking,” - _smack-_ “phone!” _-smack, smack, smack-_ until finally, it sends up the brightest flash yet and a couple of sparks as well, just for good measure, and then it dies.

   “Holy shit,” says Scorpia. “Holy shit, holy shit!”

   “You see what I have to put up with?” complains Catra and she flops onto her mattress.

   “Definately a ghost,” says Entrapta gravely.

   “But I don’t even know its name!” Catra sighs and she flings the phone across Scorpia’s room, where it lands with a planitive _thump_ and resumes its innocent act.

   “Earnold Hutcherson,” Scorpia says and they all turn and look at her. “What? I just got a kinda Earnold Hutcherson vibe from those flashing lights and sparks.”

   Catra shakes her head in disbelief but she has to admit that Earnold Hutcherson just _fits._ “Right, okay then. Earnold Hutcherson it is.”

 

Later, when Catra is drifting off to sleep she swears she sees an elderly man wearing a blue and brown pinstriped suit, a fedora and shiny brown shoes staring at her with an amused expression on his tanned face. “Young gays,” he mutters before shooting her a wink, bright purple eyes twinkling mischevously.

   He is standing right where her phone is laying dejectedly on the fluffy carpet.

   _Earnold Hutcherson._

   Then with a soft purple glow, he vanishes, leaving Catra wondering if she ever truly saw someone there at all.

.

Catra is on the train to school when her phone flashes with three quick notifications.

 

_snapchat_

**adoraaa_** sent you a message

 **adoraaa_** sent you a message

 **adoraaa_** sent you a message

 

She has a mild panic attack and the old lady sitting next to her shoots Catra a concerned glance. “Are you alright?”

   “Oh,” Catra starts. “Yes I am, sorry.”

   The lady turns back to her romance book and judging from the front cover, it looks _steamy._ But Catra can’t be thinking about steamy romance novels because Adora! Greyskull! just sent her not one, but _three_! messages.

   She takes in a couple of deep breaths and its alright, _its alright,_ everything is alright, no – things are more than alright, things are great because Adora just _messaged her!_

.

**_Snapchat_ **

 

**adoraaa_**

thanks for the reminder that i’m a horse girl

actually i dont even mind that photo

swift wind looks pretty majestic

**cat-**

u call ur horse,,

swift wind??

yes.

lmao

but anyway

were u stalking my ig

pfff no what

it was a ghost

anyway uh mums calling

sorry cant talk

liar

ur on ur way to school

I can see right thru u

 no u cant

 

yes I can

I know ur a furry

wHAT

!!!!

no im not 

so

are u sure ur not a furry

goddammit im not a fucking furry u

shitbag

hmmm

thats exactly what a furry in denial would say

 

.

( And they go from there. 

   They begin to tentatively talk, neither of them mentioning their odd little rivalry or their previous friendship, instead sticking to safe topics like rants about ‘Weaver and a deep analysis of their worst fears and darkest secrets.

   They’re weird like that. )

.

Catra saunters down the hall, ten minutes late as always. She is whistling a jaunty tune – which is weird, because first of all, Catra doesn’t whistle as a general life rule and second, her prefered music taste are all those edgy emo like bands which are never happy or cheery or _jaunty._

But she’s feeling almost happy, because for the last half hour on the train, she’s been texting Adora and they’ve been talking about all sorts of things and its just really, really _nice._

As she enters homeroom, armed with her books for the day, she is greeted by Entrapta rushing up to her. “What sorcery have you done?”

   “What are you talking about Entrapta – I told you, I’ve moved past my Wiccan faze. That was all year ten. Do you want me to lend you some books? I’ve still got heaps left.”

   “No, no, no – that’s not what I mean _dammit!”_ she says, almost in a fluster which is a little bit strange. Entrapta doesn’t normally get flustered.

   “Ooh, actually I’d like some Wiccan books, can you give them to me?” Scorpia pipes up from where she’s sitting.

   Catra grabs a desk next to her and nods. “Yeah sure, they’re actually pretty cool. I’ll bring them over on the weekend.”

   “Catra!” snaps Entrapta. “I’m not talking about Wiccan stuff. I’m asking _what did you do?_ ”

   “Um I don’t know what I’ve done,” says Catra, confused. “Have I done anything bad? Did ‘Weaver figure out it was me for the whole whoopee cushion thing, because I’ll admit it – that was pretty childish.”

   “Yeah, but it was brilliant as well,” Scorpia grins. “The faces of all the teachers when she sat down, and everyone was so quiet as well so it kinda echoed throughout assembly.”

   Catra laughs. “Yeah, I don’t think I’ll ever forget that one.”

   Entrapta groans. “Shut up, I’m not talking about the whopee cushion incident. Are you telling me _you don’t know?_ ”

   “Know what?”

   “Check Instagram,” says Scorpia and Entrapta nods, apparently not able to say anything else.

   Catra sighs and pulls out her phone. It hasn’t flashed purple or released bright sparks today, so that’s good. She opens Instagram and is instantly overwhelmed by a flood of notifications.

 

 **adora_greyskull** _is now following you_

 **bowww_** _is now following you_

 ** _glimmer.brightmoon_** is now following you

 

_You have 45 new likes_

_You have 13 new comments_

_You have 39 new followers_

 

Catra has yet another panic attack.

   Adora and her popular friends have started following Catra; all ironic captions and blurry photos and memes and _goddamnit_ what if they laugh at her feed?

   What if they think Catra is so weird and different and just… _weird?_

Of course, Catra likes to think that she doesn’t care about what other people think of her but secretly deep down, she craves their approval and more importantly, she craves Adora’s approval.

   Entrapta sighs in sympathy and Scorpia rubs Catra’s back soothingly. “It’s fine, it’s fine,” she repeats soothingly and Catra has never been more grateful for her friends.

   “To answer your original question, I have no idea what happened,” she says. “No magic – I promise.”

   Entrapta grins. “Actually can I borrow some of those Wiccan books?”

   Catra laughs and so does Scorpia. “Sure, I’ll drop them off on the weekend. We can bring back year ten and have a Wiccan weekend.”

.

**_Snapchat_ **

 

**cat-**

 [photo]

  [photo] 

**adoraaa_**

dude

wtf are u doing 

wiccan weekend

duh 

k so are u casting spells and shit??

um yes

obviously

what else would we be doing??

idk uh sacrificing ur souls to satan?

 

oh ive already done that

old news

fake news

 

pfff

oh now entrapta wants to cast a love spell

we’re gonna make u fall in love with us

oh

too late for that

 

wdym?

_SEEN 2.13pm_

Adora

_SEEN 2.13pm_

adORA

_SEEN 2.14pm_

adORA U FUCKIN COWARD

_SEEN 2.17pm_

  
answer u swine

ill sacrifice ur soul to satan next

_SEEN 2.26pm_

 

 

The next two weeks, Catra is happier than she has been for a very long time. She likes to think that she’s above her own happiness relying on others but she can’t help it if Adora makes her happy.

   They’ve been talking more and more frequently, several times a day and even 3.47am rants. They send weird memes and ironic tik toks to each other.

   However they don’t really talk that much at school save for the intense eye-fucking (at least Catra thinks that it should be considered eye-fucking) that they sometimes carry out either during class or in the hallways, or one time in the changeroom which had quickly become really _really_ awkward as both girls were in the process of getting changed.

   They never mentioned it again.

   But yes, Catra is happy and she is enjoying talking to Adora. They’re having fun and Catra’s heart is unfurling like a rose starting to bloom; her feelings are growing stronger and more intense.

   Their rival has faded and they have taken to exchanging small, almost secret smiles in the hallway and in class. They blush and smile at each other and _god_ they are so oblivious to their unfolding feelings.

.

 

 

**_Instagram_ **

 

 **glimmer.brightmoon** _wants to send you a message._

hey!

Its glimmer!!

_ACCEPT or DECLINE_

 

**scorpia.an**

hi :)

okay so sorry for sending u this message 

totallly out of the blue

but its an important issue

concerning

two of our mutual friends

 

go on...

well i dont know about catra

but 

adora has been really happy lately

and I know shes been talkngn to catra

well not really talking

like messaging

but im a regular matchmaker and I want to get them together

like irl

bc they never really talk to each other at school

except for the intense eye-fucking

 

lmao yes

so bow and I want to set them up

do u and entrapta want to help

holy shit yes??

ofc

they’re so oblivious i want to die

haha

ill add u both to the group chat

sounds cool :))

_SEEN 12.34pm_

 

.

Catra is in Lit, and she is trying so so hard not to _stare_ but jesus fuck, how is one girl allowed to be that fucking _pretty._ Like, is that even allowed?

   The sun is just _shining_ on Adora and she’s surrounded by some sort of _glow_ which shouldn’t actually happen in real life – glows are for movies and artsy Instagram photos. And yet its happening, Adora is literally glowing and then she is laughing and _oh –_ Catra sort of shuts down.

   Scorpia nudges her with a sharp elbow which is their sign for _you’re bordering on fucking creepy there, buddy_ but Catra doesn’t care. 

   She doesn’t care if she looks like a creeper, she doesn’t care if she looks like her brain has melted (which it has) because there is this gorgously beautiful girl _laughing_ in Lit and its just not fair.

   Adora turns and somehow catches Catra’s eye and she just _grins_ and ohgod, Catra has just melted into a puddle on the floor and her heart has given up – all because of a pretty girl.

   She attempts some sort of normal smile back and it seems to work because Adora flushes lightly and turns back to her friends, pink dusting her cheekbones; Glimmer shoots Scorpia a knowing smile (not that Adora or Catra notice, of course) and the pining in the room is so obvious that even Madame Razz lets out a giggle of her own where she is sitting at her desk (she’s French and she insists on the ‘madame’) and some students shoot her a concerned look but she waves them away. _Ah, young love,_ she sighs and she is remembering another classroom and another day, another blonde and another love.

   Her heart aches a little, but she looks at her oblivious students and it slowly eases.

.

It has been almost two months of small smiles and blushes in school and slowly _slowly_ they have began to talk to each other. And it’s harder when you’re not hiding behind a screen because there is nothing to shield you, nothing to protect you from what you are feeling and what the other person is feeling too.

   The first few times are weird and Catra can tell that Adora is trying but they are just so used to texting and sending each other strange memes that it seems so _different._

 But they keep trying and it doesn’t take long for them to fall into a pattern that seems so familiar. Sometimes they’ll study together after school and other times they’ll walk to class together. It doesn’t truly matter what they do, the more important thing is that they’re _together_.

   And when Catra’s anxiety sparks, naturally Adora calms her down – leading her to a quiet place and just talking to the panicked girl until her hurried breaths subside, and her wild eyes slowly begin to calm.

   They slowly begin to open up, like roses starting to bloom; tender petals opening and unfurling towards the soft, warm sunlight.

   Yes its new, but it feels just _right_ , the two of them together, huddled over a book or a screen; blonde and dark hair mixed together, hands _just_ touching.

   It is new and it is scary but it feels right.

.

 

**_Instagram_ **

 

 **adora_greyskull** sent you a post

u and me ;))

  **catr.a**

ok thats great

I laughed

 my only goal in life

 awww

thats so sweet

 I was being sarcastic 

oh

sarcasm doesnt travel well over texts

ur hopeless

 

ok why is everyone saying that lately

wdym

who’s said that to u

recently

um

a ghost

he called me a young gay mess

uh I ran from a mouse and mum called me hopeless 

okay wHAT

a ghost?? 

called u a young gay mess?? 

yh

I mean he’s right 

about the mess bit?

or thr gay bit?

both lmao

 

ur a lesbian???? 

um yes

I am 

oh cool

I mean same

 

ok this got really awkward

really quickly

agreed

here ill fix it

 **adora_greyskull** sent you a post

look at how cool this is

ok im not sure if ur serious or not

bc u just sent me a tik tok and said it was cool

 

but it is cool!!

oh adora

next thing you’ll be telling me u have a tiktok acount

and that u post unironic tik toks 

...

 

no

aDORA

are u serious??

yh 

its @she_ra

:))

feel free to go check it out

jfc

adora u are a lost cause

_SEEN 3.24am_

 

**_._ **

Monday mornings usually bring tears and desperation and sweat and blood and many, _many_ nervous breakdowns (there are usually at least three students wandering 

the halls; sobbing messes) but for this particular Monday – for Catra at least – it brings the hope of seeing Adora again.

   And so Catra walks lazily down the deserted halls, whistling some nonesense tune; she’s late – as usual, when someone blonde and tall falls into step with her. “Adora?”

   “Hey,” she smiles, and she is so close that Catra can see faint freckles painted across her friendly face.

   “You’re late,” remarks Catra and she is actually surprised because Adora is never late.

   “Nah, not really,” Adora says. “I needed to pee and I saw you just sauntering in.”

   “Sauntering?”

   “All those lit classes have paid off, obviously.”

   “Obviously,” and Catra grins. “Speaking of lit, we’re like, twenty minutes late.”

   “We’re year twelves,” says Adora, the master of stating the obvious.

   “Wow Adora, your observation skills are out of this world.” Catra is the master of a deadpan response.

   “Shut up!” she giggles and Catra’s legs go all wobbly. “We’re year twelves and Madame Razz loves us.”

   “Don’t know why,” Catra mutters. “You’re pure evil – manipulating an innocent old lady like that.”

   Adora shoves Catra with her shoulder. “Fuck off!”

   “No you fuck off!” and Catra shoves her back, laughing.

   The two continue their way down the hallway, shoving and cursing and laughing all at once and Catra loves school its just so funny and fun and _wow!_ why has she spent her whole life hating it again?

   They stumble into Lit, still giggling and Madame Razz and the other fifteen odd students turn around and look at the pair curiously.

   “Well I was wondering where you had gotten off to, Adora,” says Madame Razz, eyes twinkling. “I see you found Miss Catra here.”

   “Yes madame, I did – she was a bit lost,” and Adora bites back a laugh as Catra elbows her. 

   “I see,” Madame Razz says, and she does see, she really does. “Now I hope you two weren’t canoodling or whatever you lot do these days.”

   Catra splutters and turns bright red and Adora is in a similar state, and she also sees Scorpia and Entrapta laughing at her. “Um no, we weren’t uh, canoodling,” and Catra pauses because _who even uses the word canoodling anymore?_ “I just um, lost my locker?”

   Adora lets out a little snort, her shoulders shuddering in hidden mirth.

   “You lost your locker?” Madame Razz asks, eyebrows raised.

   “Yes I did,” Catra says, more confident now. “I just couldn’t find it and then Adora here,” and she wraps an arm around Adora’s shoulders and she only _just_ manages to not combust, “found me wandering the halls and then she helped me find my locker.”

   “So why are you still carrying your school bag?” ask Madame Razz and Catra looks stumped.

   “Um...I just enjoy carrying my bag around?” she offers.

   “Oh, just go sit down you two,” sighs Madame Razz, a smile tugging at her lips.

   Catra throws a triamphant grin at Adora and they go to sit down, eyes sparkling. Scorpia elbows Catra when she sits down.

   “What?” she hisses. 

   Scorpia says nothing in return, instead she wiggles her eyebrows furiously and _my god_ Catra can’t help but to laugh helplessly.

.

 

**_Instagram_ **

 

**entrap.ted**

hey sorry fam, i can’t make it

**catr.a**

wtf

wdym u cant make it??

its our traditional movie night

the disrespect smh

sorry im uh

busy

yes thats it im busy

u should ask adora instead

wtf ENTRAPTA!!

ur never busy u only have two friends

what are u plANNING

_SEEN 3.57pm_

 

_._

 

**scorpia.an**

hey sorry im sick

cant make it tonight

invite adora

**catr.a**

wtf u as well??

SCORPIA WHAT ARE U PLANNING

pls dont do this to me

u were literally fine at school

_SEEN 4.12pm_

 

_._

 

 _ **entrap.ted** is chatting in_ operation catradora _with **scorpia.an** , **glimmer.brightmoon** and **bowww_**_

 

**entrap.ted**

operation get adora and catra together is a go

**scorpia.an**

yh, I cancelled on catra

I think she suspects something

**glimmer.brightmoon**

bow and i both heavily implied that we were busy

**bowww_**

glimmer u literally shouted at adora the moment we left school

**glimmer.brightmoon**

what no pfff

**bowww_**

yes u said ‘bow and i are busy tonight bye adora see u sunday for pride’

**entrap.ted**

oh god

o no

**glimmer.brightmoon**

what 

**scorpia.an**

what

**bowww_**

whst

**entrap.ted**

i forgot it was pride

wHOOPS

**scorpia.an**

ur not my friend anymore

**glimmer.brightmoon**

smh

**bowww_**

entrapta i actually love u sm

but rn I cant even find that love

anywhere

**entrap.ted**

im sorry

pls forgive me,,,

senpai 

;)))

**scorpia.an**

ur actually blocmed

**glimmer.brightmoon**

blocmed

**bowww_**

blocmed

**entrap.ted**

blocked 

**scorpia.an**

do nOT MOCK ME

**glimmer.brightmoon**

shit feels bad man

**scorpia.an**

)));

im gonna go cry in front of my salad

**bowww_**

dead meme

 

.

**catr.a**

hey adora!

super late notice but are u free

scorpia and entrapta bailed on movie night

so we can just watch movies

and if u want u can stay the night?? 

**adora_greyskull**

um yes I’d love too!!!

adress pls

okay cool!

17 Horde st

come at 5.30

or like anytime after then

_SEEN 4.46pm_

 

_._

Catra’s mind is full of racing thoughts and she has spent the past twenty minutes in front of a mirror trying to make herself look as acceptable as she’s going to get. However her brown hair is still as unruly as ever and her eyeliner is ever so slightly wonky.

   But it doesn’t matter because it’s only Adora!

   God but it matters so much, and Catra hates the fact that she cares so much about this one person but she can’t help it – she has these strong feelings for a beautiful girl.

   She grabs her phone and checks the time – 5.24pm, almost time for Adora to be here and she still looks like a mess. Catra sighs and she clutches her phone and allows a smile to tug at her lips.

   “Thanks Earnold Hutcherson,” she whispers to herself, feeling ridiculous but as much as she tries to deny it, the ghost got her talking to her crush.

   Catra casts another despairing look at herself in the mirror and freezes as she sees a familiar figure cast in a ghostly purple glow. 

   _Earnold Hutcherson._

   “My pleasure, you young gay mess,” the old man says, a wide smile splitting across his tanned face before he disappears in a swirl of purple smoke, leaving Catra staring open mouthed into her mirror.

   _What the fuck?_

But before Catra can either _A_ ) completely freak out because there was a real life ghost who called her a young gay mess! or _B_ ) go to bed and take some pills because _obviously_ she is hallucinating, the doorbell gives a giant boom.

   Oh god, Adora is here.

   Catra races to the door and spends ten seconds frantically smoothing her hair and taking some deep breaths. She gathers all her courage (after debating whether or not to pull a sickie) and pulls the door open.

   “Hey!” Adora practically glows and its _just not fair_ of her to look so good.

   “Hi,” Catra says, so calm and chill. She is not going to embarrass herself in her own home because that would just be unexceptable.

   She promptly turns around and walks into the umbrella stand.

   Adora giggles and Catra would willingly kill five thousand men just to hear that sound all over again.

   “Ow, that hurt,” says Catra, rather quick wittedly and Adora laughs.

   “You’re so stupid,” she says, quite fondly. “Now c’mon, I want to binge The Saddle Club.”

   “Oh okay,” Catra says. “I didn’t realise you were still a horse girl.”

   “Shut up!” cries Adora and she’s laughing and so is Catra and their hands brush and spark and dance and Catra takes a shot of courage and grabs one smooth hand and drags Adora after her and surprisingly, Adora follows her.

   “This way,” Catra grins, all wide smiles and fluttering heart.

.

In the middle of some stupid movie that she hates and Adora loves, Catra turns her head to gaze at the girl sitting next to her.

   She is completely transfixed by the story on the screen and her wavy blonde hair is tied back into a messy bun, soft strands falling around her face. The light of the tv bounces back and frames Adora’s face in a glow and that is when Catra is struck with a little jolt in her heart.

   This is love, she thinks, she loves Adora.

   _She loves Adora._

Somehow she knows that this must be true because somewhere along all the snark and glares and former friendship and the soft blushes, and small smiles, somewhere along all of their texting and class projects and 3.47am rants, Catra has fallen completely head over heels in love with Adora.

   The feeling is stiff and tender and soft and strange and oh so familiar. It is like roses in full bloom; the sun tenderly kissing their tender petals, soft folds tentatively unfurling into this new feeling.

   And as much as this feeling exilerates her and lights her up, it scares her.

.

“Hey Adora,” smirks Catra. “Truth or dare?”

   Adora frowns and pauses for a hot second. “Truth?”

   Catra grins wickedly. “What is the most embarrasing secret you’ve got.”

   Adora turns bright red. “What the fuck, _no!_ Can we – no, can’t I – can’t I choose dare?”

   “No!” Catra laughs, her smirk quite identical to Lucifer’s the moment before he was kicked out of heaven.

   Adora lets out a resigned sigh and turns to face her, and Catra’s heart skips a beat – which probably isn’t good for her health. “Okay, but you can’t laugh.”

   Catra resists the urge to tell her that ‘ _god adora, I’ll do anything you want, I’m head over heels for you,’_ and she also resists the urge to jump Adora’s bones that very second, so right now Catra is feeling quite proud, accomplished and very much full of self restraint. So it’s a nasty shock when her mouth opens and betrays her. “Anything for a pretty girl.”

   Adora blushes and sits up from where she is laying on Catra’s bed. “T-thanks, Cat,” she says hoarsly. “Okay so, um,” and she clears her throat several times, looking quite awkward, and her cheekbones are dusted with a light pink. “I uh, pretended to hate this girl – for quite some time, actually, and I argued with her to get her attention and it was a very childish way for me to deal with my feelings but I...um, I really like her?”

   Catra is very, very still.

   “And yeah, we’ve gotten pretty close these past few months, and she makes me feel so, so happy and uh, she’s smart and very funny and sarcastic and she pretends to hate everyone, but she actually cares for her friends quite a lot and um, yeah. She’s very pretty as well – and she makes my heart do funny things...” Adora trails off, bright red and she is staring at Catra with those grey, grey eyes and oh no, Catra’s heart has decided to stop beating all together.

   Out of the corner of her eye, Catra spots Earnold Hutcherson and he is gestering frantically at her. “Go for it, you disaster gay!” he urges and yes, Mr Hutcherson is right, Catra should go for it.

   So she takes a shot of courage, lunges forwards and then her lips are upon Adora’s. For a terrifying moment, Adora is stiff and still and Catra wonders if she’s made a terrible mistake, and then –

   And then Adora is kissing her back, and Catra is running her hands through her messy, messy sunshine hair and she catches Adora’s tiny needful gasp with her mouth. The kiss catches fire and every part of Catra’s body is alive, so so alive and maybe this is what heaven is – pure and utter bliss; all Catra and Adora tangled up in each other, lips pressed together, hands running through sunshine hair, and Adora kisses Catra so hard that she almost melts right then and there, and Catra says, “Oh, _god,”_ and then they seperate and share a breath, Catra leaning her forehead on Adora’s.

   Adora lets out a shaky giggle. “Okay, so this is happening.”

   “I think so.” And Catra is smiling so, so wide.

   Adora exhales. “Wow.”

   “Is that a good wow?”

   “It’s a – it’s a _wow, I’ve waited so long for this_ kind of wow.”

   Catra laughs and so does Adora and they just kind of _tangle_ their hands together and share a self conscious smile.

   It feels so good and Catra lets a wild grin pull her lips upwards and her eyes are sparkling and Adora is laughing and _wow._

This is happening.

   And its brilliant.

.

**_Instagram_ **

 

**adora_greyskull**

does this mean ur my gf now?

 

**catr.a**

wtf ur literally right next to me

answer thr question,,

coward

if u want

 

is that a yes??

yes…

 

i cant believe im dating a furry

i cant believe im dating a lesbian horse girl

 

shut up and kiss me 

ew ur so cheesy

 

just do it

asdfghjklsdfkdlf

.

 

 _ **entrap.ted** is chatting in _operation catradora  _with **scorpia.an** ,  **glimmer.brightmoon** and  **bowww_**_

 

**entrap.ted**

bitches

!!!!

operation catradora is offically a success

**bowww_**

we know

**entrap.ted**

wtf how

**bowww_**

wait how do u know

**entrap.ted**

um

catra forgot to pull down her blinds

scorpias house is next door

oh they’re making out now

ew 

**bowww_**

wtf we’re here too

in glimmers car

she’s looking through binoculars

**entrap.ted**

scorpia is watching them

very intently

its kinda creepy 

**bowww_**

yh glimmer too

its scaring me

**entrap.ted**

u reckon we should give them some,,,

privacy

**bowww_**

hmmm

**entrap.ted**

pfff no

**bowww_**

no lol

**entrap.ted**

lets go crash and watch movies

**bowww_**

agreed

 

_11.43pm_

**_scorpia.an_** added **_adora_greyskull_**

 ** _scorpia.an_** added **_catr.a_**

 ** _scorpia.an_** changed the chat name to pride parade sunday

 

**catr.a**

i stg there is no privacy in this world

**bowww_**

congrats u guys

**glimmer.brighmoon**

u guys are literally

two

centimetres

away from each other

**catr.a**

operation catradora??

i hate y’all

dont mind the ship name tho

**scorpia.an**

u may say that but u are currently cuddled up with ur girlfriend who uh

wouldnt have been ur gf

if we hadnt planned this all ougt

**catr.a**

fuck i hate it when ur right

and whats this about looking thru my window??

glimmer

scorpia

care to explain???

**glimmer.brightmoon**

this bit of the movie is rlly good

im phtting my phoen away

ur not allowed ot talk

ha sorry

**scorpi.an**

i agree w/ glimmer

ha sorry

**adora_greyskull**

i actually hate our friends

**entrap.ted**

ofFenSE tAkEN

!!!

**bowww_**

says a horse girl and her furry gf

**entrap.ted**

message sent seconds before death

ok wow that looked like it hurt

shit bows down

i didnt realise that being a girlfriend required that u beat ur haters down together

i want a girlfriend

**scorpia.an**

ha same

**glimmer.brightmoon**

;)))))

 

.

Catra looks around at the bundle of teens stretched out in her lounge room, and she smiles. 

   Adora squeezes her hand gently.

   _Adora her girlfriend._

Catra hasn’t been this happy for a long time.

   She sees Earnold Hutcherson on the far side of the room, and he is smiling.

   “ _thank you,_ ” she thinks, in her heart of hearts and he gives her a nod and a wink, before vanishing in a swirl of purple smoke.

 

 

 

 

_sunday, 11.28am_

_**catr.a** is chatting in _ pride parade sunday _with_ _**scorpia.an** ,  **glimmer.brightmoon ,**   **bowww_**  and  **adora_greyskull**_

 

**catr.a**

[photo]

[photo]

**adora_greyskull**

why do u guys look so good

my gay heart aargh

**scorpia.an**

hey guyys

whats ur eta

**bowww_**

2 mins

**glimmer.brightmoon**

[photo]

[photo]

[photo]

[photo]

**entrap.ted**

why does bow look so scared

wAIT A SECOND

BOW SAID SOMETHING BEFORE  
AND HE’S DRIVING

!!!!! 

**glimmer.brightmoon**

bow says he was at the traffic lights

**entrap.ted**

not an eXCUSE

**catr.a**

aww my gf looks so good

**adora_greyskull**

aww

u look good as well b

**catr.a**

i already know

;))))

**glimmer.brightmoon**

ok we’re here

gays assemble

**scorpia.an**

lmao gays assemble

thats a good one actually

**glimmer.brightmoon**

bitch ik

 

.

They are marching underneath a giant rainbow banner and Adora’s hands are tangled with hers and Catra is grinning. Entrapta and Scorpia are smiling secret little smiles at each other, and Catra bets that they’ll be together by the end of the year. She turns and faces Adora who is _sparkling_ and her eyes light up, just like they always do in her girlfriends presence.

   “You look so pretty,” says Adora and she is always so sincere and genuine and _fuck,_ it does something bad to Catra’s heart.

   “Thanks,” she breathes and feeling brave and impulsive, she pulls Adora into her and they kiss and elephants trample around in Catra’s stomach.

   “Stop with the affection!” Glimmer cries, and she smacks Adora’s head. They pull apart in a fit of giggles and Bow shakes his head.

   “Leave the two lovebirds alone,” he scolds. “They’re in that soppy stage where they always have those intense urges to just hump it out – in public as well.”

   “Bow!” and Catra is red and she hits Bow over the head. “You can’t just stay stuff like that!”

   “Are you saying its not true?”

   Catra doesn’t answer and Bow crows in delight. Adora just shakes her head and laughs. 

 

Sometime later they all have found their way at the beach and Scorpia and Entrapta are huddled together, a rainbow flag wrapped around their shoulders.

   Catra is sitting next to Adora and their hands are firmly laced together, a soft smile lighting up her face. She turns and really _looks_ at Adora, her girlfriend; all sunshine hair, messy smiles and golden skin – genuine and sincere and nice and just summery sweetness. The sun bathes her in this warm glow and as Adora laughs at something Glimmer says, Catra just sort of _melts,_ all at once.

   She loves this sunshine girl, she loves her so much. And she doesn’t care if it’s quick or rushed because its not, its just so _right._

Catra has fallen in love with Adora and her heart is unfolding and blooming; a rose bathed in sunshine, soft petals unfurling.

   Adora turns and smiles at Catra, grey eyes soft and warm and Catra pulls her in for a soft kiss. It is nothing magical, and worlds don’t shake but maybe they don’t have to. Maybe everything doesn’t have to be exactly by the book; they can write their own script.

   They seperate with a soft exhale and half lidded eyes. “Gosh you’re good,” says Adora and Catra grins.

   “Well, I would hope so,” she says, leaning into Adora.

   The other girl wraps an arm around her and they both lean into each other and watch the sunset, the soft chatter of their friends in the background.

   _My sunshine girl,_ thinks Catra and she smiles.

 

 

 

_fin._

 

 

   

 

 

 

 

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
